ANGELS
by WeAllLiveInAZazeySubmarine
Summary: This is a Twilight songfic to the song "Angels" by Within Temptation. I think it might just be the 1 chapter, but if you want to write more, I've left it as "In-Progress incase anyone wants another chapter!


**This is written from Bella's POV when Edward leaves her in New Moon. The song is Angels by Within Temptation. I know Edward isn't exactly an Angel but I thought the song described him and Bella quite well. Please review and tell me what you think! This is probably going to be quite short, as it's only a 4 minute song! It begins just after Edward tells Bella he is leaving and ends just after she discovers that Jacob is a werewolf. Also, there's going to be a lot of time-skipping in this so don't be surprised if it goes from one moment to another. But the time skips will ONLY happen after a verse of the song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or this song.**

_Sparkling Angels I believed_

_You were my saviour_

_In my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear,_

_All the whisper's, the warning's so clear._

"You don't want me?" I asked him, hardly able to believe what I was hearing. I want him to answer me, but at the same time I don't want him to. "No." I hear him say. I feel faint; I wasn't expecting this to happen. I closed my eyes. After everything we'd been through, he was leaving me. I didn't want it to be true. He was speaking to me, making me promise to be careful. I promised him I would be. Then he promised me that this would be the last time I'd ever see him. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. There was no trace that he'd been there with me.

_I see the angles,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember,_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

I ran, blinded by my tears. How could he have done this to me? I thought he had _loved _me. Didn't I matter to him? He thought that by leaving me, I'd be safer. Hasn't he realised by now that I don't care if I'm not safe with him? I love him. Oh, God, I love him so much it hurts. But it doesn't hurt as much as my heart hurts now.

I stop running, I can't go on. He's a vampire and so, so much faster at running than me. I lie down on the floor of the forest, the scent of pine needles strong in the air. Crying, I eventually fall asleep, lying there in the forest. Thinking of _him, _the one I loved, the one I thought loved me. The one who betrayed me…

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me your dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

I was with Jacob. We were going to try the motorcycles I had brought him. Being with Jacob helped me to forget about…everything. I had known him a long time, but I'd never needed him as much as I needed him now. And I guess, in his own way, Jacob needed me. I was on the motorbike, Jacob's voice in my head, reminding me what to do. I take a deep breath, and release the clutch **(A/N: I'm going to apologise right now if I get this part wrong – I can't be bothered getting New Moon to get this scene word for word, so if I get this wrong: I'm sorry!)**. The bike judders, nearly making me fall. I try again, and this time I get it right. I'm going along on the bike when I see _him. _I'm going too fast to see clearly, but there's no way it's not him. The same height, the same build, the same auburn hair, and the same facial features, his eyes narrowing.

_You broke the promise and made me realise,_

_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see,_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

I look back, I have to _know. _I see him! Then I felt the bike swerve and I flew off, the bike landing beside me. The next thing I know, Jacob is beside me, making me aware of the blood on my head. I peered around Jacob's shoulder, wanting to see if Ed – _he _had appeared again. He wasn't there. I frowned. Had I imagined him? I must have done. But I could have _sworn _he had been there! "Bella?" Jacob's voice, interrupting my thoughts. I tore my gaze away from where I had seen _him _– or at least thought I had seen him and looked up into Jacob's concerned face. He looked over his shoulder, trying to see what I'd been looking at – or _who _I was looking at to be precise. "What were you looking for, Bella?" he asked. I blushed, something that came easily to me, although I hadn't done it since _he _had left me. "I wasn't looking for anything." I replied. I should probably put emphasis on the -_lied _part of "replied." It was obvious Jacob didn't believe me.

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember,_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

"You know you can tell me, Bella. I've been so worried about you." Jacob said softly.

"I wasn't looking for anything, Jake. Honestly." I said to him, my eyes pleading with him not to argue with me. I have never been good at lying, and just now was no exception but thankfully Jacob didn't pursue the matter, otherwise I think I might have told him about seeing Ed – _him. _I knew that no matter how much Jacob cared about me, he'd still think I was mad if I told him about that incident. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Charlie about that?" Jacob said suddenly, teasingly. I froze. Had I accidentally told him about what had happened to make me fall off the bike? Then I realised he meant my falling off the bike. I relaxed and grinned at him. "_Definitely _don't tell Charlie. He'd kill me!" I answered, using the same joking tone Jacob had.

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realise._

"_I want you to know I'm always here. I won't ever let you down. I promise that I won't ever let you down." _I was sitting in my room, alone, thinking about the promise Jacob had made me. He said he would always be here for me. I haven't seen him for a while now, haven't even spoken to him. Whenever I phone, Billy tells me that Jake's out, or is sleeping. I can't understand what I've done wrong. This is the second promise that has been made to me – and the second promise to be broken. First, Edw-_he _promised that the day he left would be the last time I'd ever see him. But what happened that day riding the bikes with Jacob? _He_ appeared. And now Jacob. Jacob, who has been there for me, Jacob who cared for me, made me laugh. Jacob who kept me company during the film we went to see with Mike The Marshmallow. Jacob who helped me repair my heart when _he _left me. **(A/N: "What a marshmallow." The BEST part of the film!) **Jacob broke his promise. I guess I should have expected it from _him _– he's a vampire, and been around for centuries. Humans probably mean nothing to him. I thought I was different, thought I meant something to him. Clearly, I was wrong. But I didn't expect it from Jacob…

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you a reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

Jacob came round last night. He wanted to apologise for avoiding me, but when I asked why he wouldn't see me, he said he couldn't tell me. When he left, he gave me a "clue" as to why he's been avoiding me – something to do with one of the Quileute stories he told me when I first moved to Forks. I'm determined to find out the truth though, which is why I made the decision to go to La Push today. Without telling Jacob I was coming. When I arrived, Billy told me that Jacob was sleeping. Naturally, I didn't believe him and pushed past him into the house. However, when I reached Jacob's room, I saw him lying sprawled across his bed, fast asleep. I felt bad for intruding and left. And who should I see but Jacob's new buddies.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

Jacob, a werewolf. I still can't get my head around it. It's unreal! But then again, the prospect of vampires existing is unreal but I still loved one. I wish Jacob had told me what he had been going through, so that I could have been there for him. Just like he had been there for me when _he _left.

_You broke the promise and made me realise._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

**FINISHED! And this **_**should **_**have been up last night but: I saved this when I had written up to the motorbike scene and then, when I had almost finished the WHOLE thing, I closed it down accidentally and forgot to save it. So I had to write the other 1 and a half pages all over again! If you liked this, and want me to write more, please say on a review!**


End file.
